


the ghoul of the London fair

by flags



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, sherlock shindig, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flags/pseuds/flags
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In retrospect it was all very scooby-doo."<br/>written for the equillibrioception prompt on the sherlock shindig</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ghoul of the London fair

In retrospect it was all very scooby doo.

John had received a request for Sherlock’s consultation through John’s blog from a fairground worker. There had been cases of things owing missing from stands and accounts of something haunting the park. Sherlock would have dismissed it outright if not for the consistency and number of reports from people about ‘the ghoul of the London fair’.

Sherlock had of course figured it out very early on but rather than tell John what was going on he continues stalking the ‘ghost’ or ‘ghoul’ or ‘man in a rubber mask'.

Eventually the figure made a break for it leading them on a merry chase through the unlit show grounds, winding through the empty rides, leaping over empty barriers and bumper cars. The chase lead them into a circular ride and the moment the climbed it the gate shut behind them and the ride began to move, turning with increasing speed.

“This…. isn’t good.”

Sherlock pressed a palm aginst John’s chest and walked them both swiftly back against a curved wall.

“Grab a handle bar and hold on tight.”

Sherlock then pressed himself against the wall next to John and did the same.

As the spinning ride got faster and faster there was less need to hold themselves against the wall as centrifugal force did its job, using only the hand holds and their own clasped palms to steady themselves.

After the time for the ride completed they wobbled off the ride on unsteady legs; Sherlock leaned heavily on John as the entire fair grounds seemed to undergo a dutch tilt, John wasn’t much better off however and they both staggered sideways, swaying like drunks.

“Sh-Sherlock,”John managed to choke out in-between his dizziness and laughter “Sherlock, he’s getting away.”

Sherlock grabbed a nearby pole and gripped it tightly in an attempt to stop the motion.

“Not quite, the ride may have… delayed us but I still know what his destination is.”

“You do?”

“Of course I do, where else would the fair manager go when in trouble but his office.”

John grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and closed his eyes against the persistent turning motion.

“So it’s the manager then?”

“Of course it’s the manager, the so called ghoul, working for the owner of the even in an attempt to qualify the park for an insurance claim so that the owner’s dirty dealings don’t come to light and cause him bankruptcy.”

Sherlock pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the pole.

“Simple.”

Once they had regained their sense of equilibrium they ran to the office and hid themselves away in time to see the manager coming in with the ‘ghoul’s mask in hand.

He would have gotten away with it too if it weren’t for that meddling detective and his army doctor.


End file.
